


Kaizo x Pirate Soldier

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Light Bondage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Toys
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: Pirate Soldier kawan Kassim masih hidup bahkan setelah serangan yang menghancurkan kapal angkasanya kini menjadi tawanan pribadi Kapten Kaizo.





	Kaizo x Pirate Soldier

"Hei, Kaizo...." Sapa 'RamenMan'. Kaizo yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan salah satu pintu ruangan Markas Tempur-A memandang RamenMan..., RamenMan mendekatinya sembari membawa beberapa berkas. "Bagaimana keadaan mantan anak buah Vargoba yang satu itu?"

"Masih belum sadar." Balas Kaizo.

"Hebat juga dia..., masih hidup padahal kapalnya hancur lebur terkena serangan dahsyat saat itu." Ucap RamenMan sedikit kagum. Kaizo memutar matanya, mantan 'Partner in Crime'nya ini memang ada benarnya. "Kalau sudah sadar segera kabari aku. Aku ingin mengintrogasinya soal Vargoba secepat mungkin.

"Ya, ya. Kau orang pertama yang akan ku beri tahu."

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku." Ucap RamenMan lalu berjalan menjauhi Kaizo. Kaizo membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kaizo memandang makhluk yang terkunci dalam gelungan kuasanya itu. Makhluk itu terus bergerak berusaha melepaskan diri. Mulut makhluk itu juga ditutup oleh kemampuan kuasanya. Kaizo menghilangkan kekuatan yang menutup mulutnya

"Kejam kau, Kassim!"

~…~…~…~

Perjalanan menuju planet asal Kaizo masih cukup jauh, tapi makhluk itu sudah tidak tahan lagi akibat siksaan Kaizo pada tubuhnya. Pupus sudah harapan makhluk itu untuk kabur sesampainya ia di planet asal mantan temannya itu. Makhluk itu dengan nafas berat akhirnya berbicara. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan bicara!! Aku akan Bicara Kassim!!! STOP IT!!"

Kaizo menghentikan siksaannya itu. "Akhirnya...."

Makhluk itu langsung meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Kaizo menjambak rambut orang itu.

"Sphera kuasa milik Vargoba yang lain berada...."

~…~…~…~

Setelah acara ulang tahunnya selesai Kaizo menyelinap kembali ke kapal angkasanya. ia bergerak menuju bagasi peti kemas. Kaizo terkekeh melihat tawanannya itu. nafas makhluk itu terdengar sangat berat, wajah makhluk itu juga sangat merah. Kaizo memeluk makhluk yang berdiri mengangkang itu. 

“HHHNGGG!!!” Makhluk itu mengerang sedikit lega karena akhirnya benda yang tertanam di dalamnya akhirnya dikeluarkan. Kaizo juga melepas benda yang ia pasang pada tubuh makhluk itu. Makhluk itu memejamkan matanya sembari mengerang puas. Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan hanya bisa bertopang pada Kaizo saja. “Kassim….”

Kaizo menggendong tubuh makhluk yang masih lemas itu. Ia berjalan memasuki hutan. Gelapnya malam tak menghalangi langkah Kaizo yang pasti. Cukup lama Kaizo berjalan hingga tenaga makhluk itu kembali terkumpul. Meski begitu makhluk itu masih tidak berani melarikan diri dari Kaizo. Energinya yang terkumpul belum cukup untuk lari sembari menghindari kuasa yang dimiliki Kaizo.

Makhluk itu perlahan-lahan melihat sebuah rumah. Cukup besar jika dibandingkan dengan rumah penduduk planet yang selama ini ia sambangi bersama kaptennya. Meski dibilang besar, hanya sebagian kecil dari rumah itu yang bertingkat. Makhluk itu melirik Kaizo. Merasa yakin bahwa rumah itulah yang dituju Kaizo.

Makhluk itu mendadak merinding. Entah kenapa ia membayangkan Kaizo akan melakukan hal yang menyiksanya itu di dalam rumah itu. Makhluk itu ingin kabur, tapi hanya bisa merutuki energinya yang terkuras akibat siksaan Kaizo tadi. Pintu gerbang yang dindingnya mengelilingi rumah besar itu membuat Makhluk itu hanya bisa menelan liurnya perlahan.

“Selamat datang Pangeran Kaizo.” Ucap dua orang penjaga yang berada di depan pintu gerbang.

‘Pangeran? Oh itu menjelaskan mengapa rumah yang tadi sangat persis dengan istana dari planet asalku.’

“Nii-sama ada?”

“Kazan-sama ada di paviliun Natsu. Mau saya antarkan?” Jawab salah satu penjaga.

“Tidak perlu. Aku akan menemuinya sendiri.” Ucap Kaizo. Kedua penjaga itu membukakan pintu bagi Kaizo dan makhluk itu. Makhluk itu melihat halaman rumah yang cukup luas. Makhluk itu sedikit mengagumi keindahan arsitektur unik yang baru pertama kali yang ia lihat.

Kaizo merebahkan makhluk itu di atas sebuah tangga kecil. Kaizo melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan, juga sepatu yang dikenakan makhluk itu. Kaizo lalu menggendong makhluk itu masuk ke dalam pintu rumah yang dibukakan oleh pelayan lain.

“Nii-sama masih di paviliun Natsu?”

“Tidak. Sekarang waktunya makan malam, jadi mungkin ada di ruang makan.”

“Baiklah.” Kaizo menghela nafas, ia berbalik dan kembali memasang sepatunya.

“Kassim…, aku bisa sendiri.” Ucap makhluk itu. Kaizo memutar matanya. Makhluk itu yakin Kaizo pasti akan memasangkan borgol padanya dan memang benar. Setelah memakai sepatunya sendiri makhluk itu menatap Kaizo yang berdiri di salah satu tiang penyangga teras. Kaizo berbalik dan sedikit menarik borgol tenaga yang mengikat salah satu tangan masing-masing.

Makhluk itu sering menjelajah galaxy bersama kaptennya, Vargoba, sehingga ia paham bahasa asing yang digunakan Kaizo. Kaizo mencari seseorang bernama Nii-sama, atau mungkin kakak laki-lakinya. Melihat gelagat Kaizo, besar kemungkinan ia mencari kakak laki-lakinya. Makhluk itu membayangkan rupa kakak lelaki Kaizo itu.

Mereka memasuki rumah kecil lain yang ada di samping rumah kecil yang tadi mereka masuki. Kaizo kembali melepas sepatu di depan tangga kecil. Makhluk itu segera mengikuti Kaizo melepas sepatunya. Ia berjalan persis di belakang Kaizo. Kaizo menahan makhluk itu di samping kiri pintu. Kaizo berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu.

“Nii-sama.”

“Kaizo!! Selamat Ulang Tahun!! Duh Nii-san gak menyangka kau benar-benar datang hari ini. Nii-san belum beli kue jadinya.”

“Gak apa, Nii-sama. Ayah dan ibu sudah membeli banyak kue untuk pesta tadi.”

“Souka…, kalau gitu kamu juga gak bisa makan masakan Nii-san donk?”

“Kaizo udah nyimpen tempat khusus buat makan makanan nii-sama.”

“Ah…, bisa aja kamu….”

“Uhm…, Nii-sama….” Kaizo menarik borgol tenaganya. Makhluk itu terjatuh karena tarikan tiba-tiba pada tangan, yang tenaganya bukan main besarnya.

“Aduh pelan-pelan Kassim!!” keluh makhluk itu.

Makhluk itu memandang Kaizo yang memalingkan wajahnya dan dewasa muda yang merupakan sosok Kakak Kaizo. Tubuh kakak Kaizo itu cukup kecil untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki dewasa muda. Bahkan tubuh kakak Kaizo itu kalah jauh dengan tinggi Kaizo. Makhluk itu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaian di area kakinya.

“Salam.” Ucap Makhluk itu. Makhluk itu melirik pada Kaizo yang keliatannya terkejut dengan kesopanan dirinya.

“Kekasih Kaizo ya?”

“Ha?!” Makhluk itu lalu memandang sosok kakak laki-laki Kaizo itu lalu memandang Kaizo yang memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Makhluk itu mencoba membersihkan telinganya sendiri.

“Kalau ini sih Nii-san setuju.” Ucap Kakak Kaizo itu dengan pose berkacak pinggang.

“Bukan-bukan! Aku bukan ke….” makhluk itu berhenti berucap. Ia kembali melirik Kaizo yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. 

“Ara, Kaizo…, aku dilangkahi.”

“A, aku gak akan melangkahi Nii-sama kok!” Ucap Kaizo yang langsung memandang kakaknya itu.

“Hahaha, malah aku harus dilangkahi, Kai…, kecuali kalau kau mau jadi perjaka sampai mati sepertiku.”

“Nii-sama….”

“Ngomong-ngomong…, siapa namamu? Di surel yang Kaizo kirim dia tidak pernah menyebutkan namamu.”

“..., namaku…, VGB9110.”

“..., Kayak nama robot saja. Nanti aku beri nama yang bagus deh untukmu!” Kekeh kakak dari Kaizo itu. “Namaku Shimizu Kazan. Aku beda nama keluarga dengan Kaizo karena ayah kami berbeda.”

“Berbeda?”

“Dia hanya seibu denganku. Setengah saudara lah.” Jelas Kaizo.


End file.
